dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasp vs X-23
2019-03-02-0.png|My original Wasp vs X 23.png|HumbleDoggo Wasp vs X-23 is GalactaK's fiftieth DBX, featuring Hope vs Dyne and X-23, both from Marvel. It is the tenth battle of the 'Akinator Season'. Description Akinator: These claws are kinda heavy, especially while flying and reading an NSFW magazine. Don't ask and DEFINITELY don't tell my girlfriend. Anyway, when these two Marvel ladies battle, who'll come out on top? And yes GalactaK, I'll stop doing inter-series battles after the two we've already had. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Laura Kinney ran through New York City, looking in each direction in case someone tried jumping out at her. Loki was out somewhere, brainwashing superheroes, and damn it, she wasn't going to be next. She knew who was, but that was it. Iron Man, Beast, The Wasp, that was it. Unfortunately, X-23 had a feeling she was the fourth target. She was right. A brainwashed Hope Van Dyne flew out of an alleyway and towards Laura, who stopped and unsheathed her claws. By this point, Hope was about to get to her stomach. Laura watched as Wasp brought he arm forward. HERE WE GOOO! X-23 lurched backwards from the attack, only to get hit by two more in the kneecaps, sending her to the ground. She got up to receive a karate kick that sent her into a building. As Wasp rushed forward to deliver a third blow, X-23 brought her claw around and sliced at Wasp, throwing her backwards. A kick from X-23 led to Wasp being forced backwards further and her needing to change her size back to normal. X-23: Say good night, bub. Wasp looked on as X-23 ran forward, unsheathing the claws in her feet as she kicked Wasp upwards and started slicing at her repeatedly. When Wasp tried a punch, she leapt out of the way, rolled forward and brought herself up, just as Wasp shrank and took to the skies, escaping certain death. Wasp flew at her and past her, instead firing at a window. Shards of glass flew out and Wasp grabbed two, flying forward and depositing them calmly in X-23's eyes. Laura yelled in agony as she was blinded, only to receive a high amount of damage from several punches and kicks, and , weirdly, the odd bite. X-23 did eventually work out that the bites were from ants and removed the glass, quickening her healing process as she scraped down her arm, peeling off skin, but ants as well. Wasp rushed forward to be met with a flying swipe from Laura, who tried to stab her on the end of her claw. However, Wasp dodged just in time and kicked :Laura in the side, following with several punches to the jaw, and finally a flooring technique once back at full size. X-23: Shit! Wasp brought her foot down hard on X-23's back and caused Laura a great deal of pain. When she brought her foot down again however, she got two claws directly through the foot. Yelling in pure pain, Wasp shrank and began to fly as she did so. X-23 brought her hands together in an effort to crush Wasp, but Hope held out, pushing against Laura and eventually freeing herself. Wasp: Sorry, but getting crushed isn't my forte. X-23: It will be once I've finished with you, punk! Wasp flew at X-23's face and kicked, flooring the mutant once again. When X-23 came back up, she brought her hand around, creating a deep gash in Wasp's stomach. Wasp buckled under the pressure, summoning ants to try and eat X-23, who rebelled as much as possible. She sliced away at the swarm of bugs trying to eat her, not keeping her eye on Wasp, who fired an energy blast at X-23's stomach as she called the ants off. X-23 lay against the wall, unconscious. She wouldn't wake up for a while, and she was of no use to Loki knocked out. Conclusion (Cue Hope Van Dyne Suite - Ant-Man and the Wasp) This game's winner is: Wasp! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first time using only the MCU version of the character. Hope doesn't appear in the comics. Like at all. Why? * I had to use Janet Van Dyne for the HERE WE GO! image, 'cos there aren't any sprites of Hope. If you find/make any, then please send me them. * The results were: Next Time Kenshi senses a DBX!Category:GalactaK Category:'Marvel only' themed DBX's Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Female vs Female Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs